The present invention relates to the art of computer display systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with a method and apparatus for providing a three-dimensional desktop display where objects are displayed with varying display depths and degrees of opacity, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Computers have become powerful tools for use in numerous applications including word processing, Internet research and web browsing, and advanced graphical arts displays and processing. Technological advances in the speed, processing power, and memory of computers, coupled with lower costs, have made them ideally suited for use in graphical display systems. Computer generated displays enable users to visualize two- and three-dimensional objects.
In a computer system, the workspace or desktop for viewing and processing documents and applications is the display screen or monitor. The operating system of the computer generally manages or controls the documents and/or applications displayed on the monitor. Early computer systems displayed only one document or application on the display screen at a time, therefor limiting the effective computer workspace. In order to switch among multiple applications or documents, the user was forced to close the application or document being displayed and open a different application or document. With the introduction of multi-tasking in graphical interfaces, the display screen has been divided into multiple portions, often referred to as windows. However, just as a physical desktop table becomes cluttered when multiple documents are being viewed, a computer display workspace becomes cluttered when multiple documents, applications, or icons are displayed simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a need to obtain more workspace on a computer desktop display. In addition, users are interested in experiencing visually pleasing displays and document access, especially when utilizing a computer for graphical arts applications
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus for presenting and organizing information within a three-dimensional workspace on a computer display, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.